MassTass 10 Season 2 episode 6: A Fallen Comrade
MassTass 10 and Rook chased after the hopping villain known as the Bouncing Buckaroo. Rook fired his grappling hook, but BB was fast and jumped to avoid capture. Rook: "Excuse me Mass, but.. ah..hero time?" Mass: "Oh..right! (presses Omnitrix) Diamondhead." Diamondhead grabbed a tadenite spike from his back and boomeranged it towards Bouncing Buckaroo. BB dodged, then leaped onto a half finished building in a construction site. Then he bounced across another building, and another... BB: "Try and catch me now!" Diamondhead: "C'mon Crashhoper (Presses Omnitrix)." Cannonbolt: "Aw Great!" Cannonbolt rolled after BB on the ground while BB hopped above. Suddenly Mass saw it. A skate ramp. If he charged on a ramp at the right angle he could shoot up into the sky and grab the bouncing villain. Cannonbolt shot off like a rocket and hit the ramp. He went flying straight for BB. BB: "HAHAHAH!!!!...What the...OOMPH!!" Cannonbolt hit him hard, but then the dreaded beeping began and Mass started falling down to Earth. Mass: "ROOK!!" Rook grappled the building above Mass. He then flew straight up and caught him. They landed on the building. Mass: "Thanks! Now where's.... he's gone?" The Bouncing Buckaroo had disappeared. Later Mass and Rook where talking at Mr Smoothies. Mass sipped his smoothy. Mass: "I'm telling you Rook, these robberies just keep happeneing, and they're more frequent too." Rook: "Personally I do not know why they continuously steal from local businesses, but I am more concerned as to why that man over there has been staring at us for so long." Mass looked over his shoulder. Mass: "Meh. He's probably just a fan. I mean it's not that often you see a human and an alien talking. Anyway you know how popular I am ,right? I've saved the world like a billion times!" Rook: "Then prove it!" Mass: "How exactly?" Rook: "Go over to him and ask if he would like to receive a marking of yours." Mass: "Autograph! And fine.. I will then. Just to prove you wrong." Mass walked over to the man sitting by himself. Mass: "Excuse me sir." Rook smirked. Mass: " I am MassTass 10. You've probably heard that name allot, although I'm not surprised why. Mass smiled, but the man just stared at him like he was clueless. Mass frowned. Mass: "Anyway I was wondering, since you can't stop staring at me, how 'bout an autograph?" The man started at Mass without saying a word. Mass shuddered, wrote his name on a napkin, gave it to the man, said goodbye and walked off quickly. Mass: (To Rook) "Fewww. That was stressful. What's that guy's problem?" Mass turned to face the man, but he had disappeared. Mass: "What the...?" Suddenly there was a loud rumbling under the ground and a huge, green, six legged creature burst out of the road. Mass: "See what I'm saying Rook? More frequent! (presses Omnitrix)." Diamondhead: "Ohh. Diamondhead again?" The creature has sharp pincers and it tried to skewer Mass. Diamondhead dodged and shot Diamond shard's at the creature. It screeched and tried to attack again. Diamondhead shot more crystals at the creature. Diamondhead: "ROOK!!! Help me out!!!" Rook: "Sorry Mass dude..." Rook dodged one of the pincers and jumped onto the creatures back, trying to find a weakness. Diamondhead: "Hurry Rook!!" Rook: "Just a second...." But what Rook didn't know was that at the end of the creatures body was a large tail-blade that could extend. Unfortunately Mass saw it first, but it was too late. Diamondhead: "ROOOOOOOOOK!!!!!!!!!!!" Rook turned as the spike stabbed Rook right through his back and out his chest. It retracted with Rook still attached. Then it swung and released Rook. He smashed into a building. Mass started running towards Rook, but the creatures legs stopped him. Diamondhead: "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (SLAMMES OMNITRIX) WayBig:"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!" The creature looked up, then WayBig came down. He slammed the "bug" over and over, at-least 40 times into the ground. The he picked up the creature and HURLED it into space. WayBig timed out and Mass ran to Rook. Mass: "C'mon Rook. Just stay with me. Eyes open wide!!" Rook's eyes stayed closed. Mass: Rook....ROOK!!! The plumbers arrived and an ambulance took Rook away, but deep down MassTass knew it was too late.... to save his partner. He would do what-ever it takes to bring who-ever did this to justice and make sure once he was down.... he would never get.... back... up! Later Mass was typing madly away at a plumber computer while Max watched him. Max: "Look Mass. You've been searching for hours now. We just have know idea who sent that beast. We don't have enough evidence. Mass smashed the computer. Mass: "You don't get it!! He was my best friend!!! We've been through so much!!!! And then that insect just...just... insect? Suddenly Mass realized who is was. Doctor Animo. I must be him. It's the only villain who makes sense to have done this. Mass ran to his cell and opened it. Animo looked up. He smirked. Animo: "Well, well, if it isn't.... (OMMPH!!) Mass punched him in the face and started yelling at him about how he must have been the one who killed Rook. Animo: "(Cough) I honestly have know idea what your talking about. I hadn't actually planned on killing you for a while." Max: "Easy Mass!! I didn't think it would be him , but we will find out who did it. Just take it easy. Rook will get through this." Mass thought about Rook for the entire day. He tried to think about who could have summoned that creature and he thought about who he had battled earlier today before Rook was attacked. He fought the Bouncing Buckaroo, but he cannot control insect, and then he fought that creature. But what was in the middle of all that that cause Rook to be attacked. Then he remembered that man. The one who never smiled and kept staring at Mass. It must have been him. He may have been jumping to conclusions, but he was desperate. Plus, it all made perfect sense. How he kept staring at them, and then he suddenly disappeared when the creature appeared Later, MassTass talked to Grandpa Max. Mass: "I knew there was something weird about him! We have to check it out! C'mon Grandpa!" Max: "Where are we going?" Mass: "To avenge Rook.... hop on." Max: "To what?" Mass: "Me! (presses Omnitrix) RAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Max hopped onto Wildmutt and they took off to Mr Smoothies. They ran to the seat where the man used to be sitting. Mass knew this because the napkin with his autograph was still there. Wildmutt sniffed his seat. He raised his head and suddenly a huge centipede like creature came running strait for them. Wildmutt leaped out of its path. Then he saw the man on-top of a building staring down at them... with that same look still..on...his...face! Wildmutt growled and pressed the Omnitrix. Mass: "Crashhopper!!!" Crashhoper leaped onto the building and the man started running. He was really fast! Crashhopper bounced on and leaped with all his might. He tackled the man and they started falling down to earth. Crashhopper tried to pull away, but the man grabbed him and Mass hit the ground first. There was a huge explosion. Crashhoper was weak. The man rose from the dust, but he wasn't a man. The fake skin was peeling from his face. He was some sort of cyborg! He picked up Crashhopper. The Omnitrix timed out. Then Max ran up to them and blasted him with his plumber tech. The centipede had been taken down. The robot got up and ran towards him. He clasped Max by the shirt, lifted him up into the air and started edging a saw from his hand towards Max's neck. Mass looked up. He wouldn't let another person close to him get hurt. He pressed the Omnitrix. Light flashed and suddenly he revealed the alien Mettalo. Mettalo: "Whoa! Haven't seen this guy in ages." Mass ran towards him and knocked him hard onto the ground. Suddenly the centipede started to rise. Mettalo smashed his hand's into the ground and a large, thick covering of metal trapped the centipede. He couldn't get out. One down one to go. The man started throwing punches and kicks, but Mettalo kept dodging them. Then he swung his arm around and smashed him in the jaw. The robot fell unconscious. Mettalo: "Say goodbye!" Max: "Don't do it Mass. It's not right!" Mass knew that, but this guy deserved it. Max: "Remember all those times on the road. All those villains you fought. Why be like them?" Mass lowered the robot and threw him to the ground. Mass: "Arrest him Grandpa!" Max: "Will do... what the??" Suddenly, high in the sky, the first creature that WayBig threw into space came falling back down to Earth.... right where they were standing. Mettalo grabbed Max and they leaped out of the way. The robot looked up... and the creature came down and smashed him so hard the a huge crater was made in the concrete. The Omnitrix timed out and Mass looked down the hole. He couldn't even see the bottom. Mass: "That's one way to end a fight!" Later Mass visited the hosptial. Rook had made a small recovery, but he would have to stay in hospital for a couple of weeks. Rook: "Are you sure you can manage without my assistance?" Mass smiled happily. Mass: "Hey don' forget.... it's me!" Major Events The bouncing Buckaroo was defeated, but it is unknown what happened to him. Rook was badly injured, but survived. The mysterious man-cyborg was destroyed. Characters MassTass 10 Rook Blonco Grandpa Max Bouncing Buckaroo Mysterious Man-cyborg Insectapede Centahorror Aliens Used Diamondhead (x2) (first re-appearance) Cannonbolt WayBig (first re-appearance) Wildmutt Crashhopper (Debut) Mettalo (first re-appearance) Trivia This episode aired before "The Three Ultimates" in Australia. Category:Episodes